My Last Hope
by fubulicious
Summary: Trent and Faith are twins being abused by their father. They are social outcasts, until the Cullens arrive. What will happen when their dad takes it too far and Faith doesn't know who to trust or go to but one family? please R&R original pairings
1. My life

**TPOV  
**

I looked at Faith, my twin sister, she had this scared look in her eyes. I was older than her by 6 minutes. We were both 15, and sophomores. Our birthday was in 2 days. She had beautiful long black hair, it went down to the middle of her back, it was like silk. She was about 5'3" and weighed about 80 pounds. Her face held no flaws, he nose was straight and her eyes were a beautiful forest green that just popped out at you. She hasn't talked since mom died 3 years ago. She was way too skinny and I hate the fact that I can't do anything about it. I looked exactly like her just alot more guyish. My hair went down to my neck and in the front it completely covered my eyes if I didn't flip it too the side. I wouldn't wear it this way if dad allowed me to get a hair cut. It just naturally grew this way. It was the same smooth texture like my sisters. My eyes were just as green and I guess I was flawless as well. I was about 5'5" and weighed no more than 80 pounds. I was more skinny than muscular, but not too lanky.

Dad just came home from his superbowl party so I knew he was going to be drunk. I knew that any second he would barge into this room and beat the crap out of us. I know that one day he'll take it too far like he did mom 3 years ago. Maybe he won't stab us repeaditly, maybe he'll choke us, I don't know. But I do know one thing, It was bound to happen one day.

I heard him walking up the steps, I had to take immident action. I grabbed Faith by her hand and hid her in the closet, since he was drunk he wouldn't know that she was missing. As her older brother I take it as my responsibility to make sure he never laid a finger on her. The only time he had ever toucher her was when he hit me over the head with a 2 by 4 which knocked me out cold. Faith ran out her hiding place to make sure I was okay and well, since he wasn't drunk he took away something from her she'll never be able to get back...That sick...

The door busted open and I just looked at the door. His eyes her blood shot red and he looked past intoxicated.

"TRENT! There you are! I need you to meet me down stairs! ok!?" He slurred. I just nodded.

When he slammed the door shut I quickly ran to Faith.

"I'm going to go downstairs, but no matter what you hear I need you to stay in here okay?" She nodded.

Ever since mom died she just didn't seem like she knew her surroundings very well anymore. She was still very smart but she did whatever I told her to do as though she had no other choice.

I quickly ran down the stairs and found him just standing there tapping his foot.

"Do...you know...what you did wrong?" he slurred. I shook my head no.

"Well you didn't clean the house right! I want it redone and I'll be watching you!" He yelled. I looked at him and nodded. I did all of my sisters chores without him knowing and made sure I did hers first. She would help me sometimes but others I just told her to go to our room and do her homework. I always made sure that there were no flaws when I did her chores.

I stared with the kitchen and was scrubbing the counters when he kicked me in my gut which knocked the air out of me with an 'oof' sound.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT EITHER!" He boomed. I knew I was doing it right he just wanted to hit me and he was drunk.

He repeatedly kicked me anywhere he could get his reach on. I knew not to cry out in pain and that that'll only make it worse but I had no choice. He was wearing his work boots. When he saw how much pain I was in he did this for about 2 1/2 hours. He had to stop because he started throwing up. He just missed be by in inch. I took that opportunity to run to my room.

When I got there I just dropped to the floor, I heard Faith run over to me and try to help me up. I couldn't play it off that I was okay this time. I felt so weak and vulnerable. She dragged me to our bed, and ran to the bathroom to only come back with a wet cloth. She was looking so upset, like she wished that there was something she could really do to help.

"I'll be okay stop worrying so much ok? I promise you by tomorrow morning I'll feel much better because you nursed me back to health okay?" I tried to soothe. She just looked at me she knew I was lying.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP! I'M NOT FIVE YEARS OLD!" She yelled. I looked at her so shocked, I was so happy to hear her voice, all I could do was stare at her.

"Please Trent...just please...don't do this anymore...please...you make me so upset doing everything for me...I know you only want to protect me but your only 6 minutes older than me." she started to cry. "I...I h-hate s-s-s-seeing you l-l-like this!" she started to cry uncontrollably. I embraced her and she just cried. I just rubbed her back. I wanted her to let it all out. I wanted her to show me emotion,other than fear, again, I wanted her to smile again.

I had always stayed strong for her, She has yet to ever see me cry. I felt like if she did she would feel like all hope was lost and that I was giving up.

We sat like that for goodness know how long. I know that she was crying over alot of things and not just me. I know she was crying for mom, and that she was crying for herself, and that she was crying for dad. I know she wishes that he just wouldn't be the way that he was. She sniffled one last time and stood up. She looked at me with so much emotion running trough her eyes.

"Faith, it's getting late we should get to sleep." I stated.

"Okay, but instead of you having the floor and it may be a twin sized bed, but you have to sleep with me up here okay?" She asked with a smile showing on her face. Ot made her look so warm and happy.

"Alright, but only because you smiled." I reasoned.

She just kept on smiling and climbed into the bed with me. I held onto her so close, because I didn't want to let go...I had the old Faith back.

**you like? please review! and comment on whateva you like! and PM me on what you think i need to improve in! thanks! oh and sorry that on one is in the first chapter- i plan on having them in the next chapter lol  
**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Sorry it took so long but here ya go!**

**TPOV**

Like usual I awoke before Faith did...I was still so happy from last night but at the same time in so much pain. I looked over and saw Faith cuddled in my arms. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck and slowly got up not wanting top wake her.

I walked toward the closet and grabbed my school uniform. I peeked my head outside the door and peeked both ways making sure it was clear. I tiptoed toward the bathroom and took a shower. I let the hot water hit my bruised body. I knew not to be in here to long for Faith would like some hot as well.

I stepped out and warpped a towel around my waist. Before I left I looked at mysle fin the mirror. I had new bruise on my cheek, my whole body was black, blue, and purple. I knew I couldn't let Faith see me like this. I walked out of the bathroom and sighed. When I rentered Fath was starting to wake up.

Right when I put my pants on she opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. You better get up and take your shower before dad gets up." I warned. She just nodded. When she sat up her eyes went wide in horror. I looked to where she was looking and remembered my shirt wasn't on. KNowing my back was probably no better, instead of turning around I just quickly put my shirt on and buttoned it. She still just sat there with tears threatening to oveflow.I ran upto her and quickly hugged her not caring if I got hurt in the process.

"Trent...We need to get out of here...look at yourself." She tried to say through sobs. I pulled away from her so I could look at her face.

"I'm fine really...and remember last time we tried to pull that?" I asked not meaning to bring up bad memories.

She stood up and grabbed her uniform and silently walked towards the bathroom. I got up and followed, like I always did to make sure dad never came out and did something to her. After about 5 minutes or so she came look with a pout on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"I hate these black uniforms, they make us look like emo outcasts instead of just outcasts...And this skirt makes me feel like a whore and this socks are so itchy! I wish I had pants like you so that these socks wouldn't have to so...so high!" She complained "Our pale skin and black hair doesn't help much either..." She added. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute.

"Well, after I get my make-up on I'll be good to go...Trent do you want some to cover your...um..bruise?" She asked clearly nervous.

"Why, not..." I attempted not to sound aggravated that it was that noticable.

After she applied her eyeshawdow, eyeliner and blush she turned towards me. She got her blush she started. When she was done she showed me through and broken mirror. I must say...You could still se it but it didn't look as bad as it did without it.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"YOUR WELCOME!" She stated being very happy she helped me out. We walked towards the front door and she kept walking while I tunrned towards our rundown 'clean' kitchen. I grabbed and apple and ran out fo the house. She met me outside with a curious expression on her face.

"I brought you breakfast." I told her simply. Her face lit up as I pulled the apple from my bag.

"OH! Thankyou so much! Wait..I'm not taking one bite unless you have some." She stated. I just looked at her. "Your too skinny too..your taller than me and weigh less than me...please...for me..." SHe pouted again.

I just sighed in defeat. "Fine...but only because I really want you to eat something." I reassured. She squealed with excitment. I bit into it...I know this may sound crazy to you but...It tasted so good...All the juises just went into my mouth as I bit down. The sweetness of it just made my mouth water...But I couldn't let her know I was that hungry. As soon as I passed the apple back to Faith acting as though it was no big deal a car came speeding by. Probably going about 140mph. If it wasn't for me standing where I was standing Faith would've gotten soaked...but ofc course it was be drenched in water.

"Oh! Are you okay!" Faith asked concerned. When we heard the car come to a sudden halt. A pixie like girl with inky black hair going in all directions, stepped from the car. When she closed the door it sped away. She started walking...more like dancing towards us.

"Iam soo sorry!" She started pleeding with the cutest face.

"Oh...that's okay...I guess you didn't have to leave your car." I told her while Faith stayed quiet eating her apple.

"My name is Alice...What's yours?" She asked very poltely while starting to walk.

"My name is Trent and this is my twin Faith." I introudeced.

"Cool...so where do you live? It muct be pretty close to have you guys walk towards the school...Well...sort of we still have about 10 miles..." She said dramatically.

"Well no we don't live close but if you are new to the area you wouldn't know of the short cut." I simply told her. SHe just nodded in response while looking at Faith.

"Faith right? Well...your really pretty, I love your hair." She complimented. Faith was obviously taken aback because she stopped walking. Other than me she never recieved any compliments. She started to smile, and muttered a 'thanks'

While we turned into the deep forest, Alice looked a little hesitant. "You okay?" I asked...

"Um..yeah..It's just that i got these shoes yesterday." I tried hard not to smile from laughter. "Oh well I guess, I have another pair in the car."

We were walking in a very awkward silence.

"So...Alice, your new right? Do you have any siblings? What grade are you in?" Faith asked her. I tried not to look suprised that she was talking and asking her random questions... I was so happy for her.

"Oh well, I actually have a twin myself, his name is Edward, My older brother is Emmett...and my sister Bella, and Rosalie...Oh and Rosalie has a twin named Jasper. Edward, Bella and I are in 10th, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in 11th. And we're all adopted...like...Emmett is blood related to Bella, Edward and I are blood related and Rose and Jasper are blood related."

"Oh..."was all Faith could say "...So like do you like your family?"

"Yes...Do you know Carlise Cullen? He's our dad and Esme is our mom..." Faith nodded in response. As we got to the school Alice left to find her family while Faith and I went to 1st.

**BPOV (**_italic-mike, _**bold-Bella, b**_**old and italic**_-**_Trent)_**

For 1st period I'm all alone in english with Mr.Mason. Edward tried to comfort me telling me it's okay. I just pouted and walked away towards my class. As I entered the 1st thing that caught my eyes was that this teacher was ugly...And when I say ugly I mean ugly. I handed him my slip and when he signed it pointed me towards the back where the only empty seat was. Which was imbetween some buy with pale blone hair and round cheeks and a guy who looked emo.

As I sat down and got closer I saw a horrible bruise on his cheek. But me with my vampireness **(Sorry i couldn't help myself) **noticed it was covered with make-up...meaning it looks alot worse. I grabbed a piece of paper and was about to pass a note, I have to find out where he got that from. Right when I was about to pass it a note landed on my desk. I quickly folded my other one and passed, than read the one on my desk.

_Hey, my name is Mike and are you from Tennessee? Becuase your the only 10 I see. And just so you don't start hanging out with the losers you, like the one you passed a note to, talk to me after class :)_

What in the world...**I can hang out wherever and withever I want to...so you can stop talking to me...**I passed it back and another one landed on my desk.

_**My name is Trent...I don't usually pass notes so...bye. :**_

I just laughed and we both looked at eachother. Causing us to laugh some more. Than what caused us to stop was when the bell rang. Mike walked up to Trent and literally punched him dead in the jaw cause blood to fall from his mouth and him falling over.

"Don't you dare talk to one of my friends again." Faith screamed while Mike repeadily kicking him in the stomach. I called for Edward, too-high ptiched for humans to register it.

Everyone around the classroom barged in hearing Faith scream and Mr. Mason just continued to sit at his desk. Eward is taking too long. I can't get him off without giving something away. So I just tried. And that's Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, And Rose Barged in...looking ready to kill thinking I was in trouble. But Alice knew otherwise...And since he was her new friend she was ready to kill either-way.

**You likey?! please review :) and pm about anything.**

**don't hesitate to ever pray about the slighest thing, or even go to your friends :)**


	3. Secrets

I looked over at Edward and he just looked at me as though he knew what to do. I just wonder why the teacher was just sitting doing nothing as though it was no big deal at all.

As I got closer to his desk he looked up at me. "May I help you Isabella?" He asked as if Emmett throwing mike and slamming him onto the wall was no big deal.

"Yes actually you can. How can you just sit here and let what just happened happen? What kind of teacher does that?" I yelled becoming more and more disgusted with him.

"Isabella lower your voice yelling is unnecessary, and aren't you going to be late for class?" He asked completely ignoring my question.

"Answer me sir."

"Alright, alright. The reason I do nothing is because this happens almost everyday. I used to do a lot but it helped nothing. Mike has been suspend, and etc. But he just really doesn't like Trent. And nobody has any idea why. So maybe if someone figured it out and settled it, he'll stop. But until then, I quit on trying. It's a job that will get you nowhere." He said simply.

"I can't believe you..It's different when you give up on trying to bring a kids grade up, but when he constantly beats him up? That's a totally different matter." And with that I walked out of his room. I heard Edward following behind me, knowing the others will take care of it.

"You okay love?" Edward asked in his sweet velvety voice.

"No, not really. I just can't believe that teacher." I said with a pout.

"yeah, I know what you mean. It just doesn't make sense. But I think I will find out why Mike hates him so much without even having to ask any questions." I just started to laugh and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I love the fact he can read peoples minds, it really comes in handy in times like these. And him not being able to read my mind makes it even better.

The day rolled on boring as ever, and all that was running through my mind was, Edward. Trent and Mike, which made me kind of anxious about lunch, because I'd be able to talk to Trent about what's going on. I definitely didn't want anything to do with Mike.

Finally the bell rings, and I can leave calculus. I started making my way down the hall toward my locker, and saw Edward there waiting for me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He led us into the cafeteria.

Soon I spotted Alice and sat over there with her while Edward got my "food".

"Hey, how's your classes going so far?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Oh interesting as usual. I really enjoyed theater though. Just such different people all coming together." She quickly informed me of her day. Even if it's a boring first day of school, and all people do is look at you all day she has a way of making it the best day you could possibly have.

I glanced out the window and saw Faith and Trent under a tree talking to each other. But not eating. That's kind of odd, why aren't they hungry?

They got up and started to walk off of school property. I wonder where their going.

"Hey, you guys, look. Where do you think their going?" I asked the group. They look over and saw Trent and Faith walking away. We got up and left the cafeteria to follow them. Just to make sure their okay.

"Hold on you guys, Alice is having a vision." Jasper quickly informed. He was holding her bridal style. As we sat under a tree.

"Well....Of all the schools I've been to, this is so far the weirdest." Emmett declared. He always tried to lighten the mood. All I could do was smile.

"Guys, if we're going to follow them we have to let them know we're there. Or things won't turn out for the best." Alice said I hadn't even noticed she came to.

We quickly caught up to Trent and Faith. They seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Emmett boomed. They both jumped.

"Good job scaring them stupid." I said glaring at Emmett.

"Well what would you have done, walked up to them to the point where we were right behind them, so they could feel us breathing down their necks and be like....Hey...How's it going? What I did was wayy better. Come on Bella." I was about to retort when he stuck his hand in my face. "Talk to the hand." And he walked off.

As I rolled my eyes I noticed that everyone else was still walking, Emmett and I ran to catch up.

We kept walking in a direction which seemed like no where in particular, talking about boring stuff like where we came from and why we moved. I assumed Alice got impatient and finally decided to ask why they left school.

"We just didn't feel like being there at the moment and a walked seem like a nice idea." Trent replied a little to quickly.

"I have an idea! WHy don't we have a movie night/sleepover at our house! Friday after school." Alice would be the one to come up with that idea. Rosalie went up next to Faith and whispered in her ear. I smiled because I felt that was a great idea.

Faith nodded with the biggest smile on her face and she nodded. It made me happy to see her smile, I don't think I saw it at all since I fist met her. She's so beautiful. Hm...I have an idea.

I walked over to Alice and told what I planned on doing, If possible Alice's smile grew bigger and I knew that this plan was amust.

As I checked my phone for the time, I realized that school was let out about 10 minutes ago. Wow how time flies. "Hm...school let out 10 minutes ago, we all better get going." I mentioned. Alice grimaced while she looked over at everyone.

"Lets all eat lunch together tomorrow okay? So we can plan out Friday, We'll see you guys tomorrow." Alice confirmed. We all smiled at eachother and started to walk out separate ways.

"Wow, that went wayy better then I had expected." I said as I grabbed Edwards hand.

"It's not over yet silly Bella." Edward kissed my nose as I looked up at him in confusion.

"And what have I missed Eddie?" He squinted his eyes in disgust, he hated being called Eddie.

"Well, now you're never going to know." I gawked at him when he said that.

"Fine, Alice what are we doing now? Because I thought we were going home."

"Tsk tsk tsk, silly Bella it's time to do what the Cullen's do best, which is to spy!" Alice said as she striked a Charlies Angles pose. I rolled my eyes and just laughed.

The guys went home to inform Carlise and Esme what was up, spying was kind of like girl bonding time. It was always fun, even if we found something out we didn't want to know.

* * *

When night finally rolled around we started to look for their house, which we found rather quickly. It looked like every other house in their little sub division, but having a great sense of smell works wonders.

We climbed up the side of the house and saw Faith combing her hair, she was wearing grey Sophie shorts and a white tank top. Trent was sitting on a bed doing his homework, he was in black pants and a white t-shirt.

But what had surprised us the most, was that he had bruises going up and down his arms, and he had a bruise on his left cheek. Most of the bruises were black and purple, others were yellowish-green. I just gawked at him, and I couldn't look away. Something told me that Mike didn't form all those bruises, but...this wasn't adding up. We stayed for a few more hours, and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

When Trent finished his homework, they both got up to brush their teeth, and then they went to bed.

We were about to leave when their front door happened, and something reeked of alchol and smoke. They staggered into the house, and walked up the stairs as if to check on the two.

Alice had the look of pure horror on her face told me other wise. We had to leave before Alice made too much noise...I really hope that looks can be deceiving.

**Sorry it took so long you guys. Hope you enjoyed it, :D please review and tell me how you feel. Sorry it took me soool long, 1 down 3 to go :)**

**~John 3:16  
**


End file.
